


Queen and Princess

by shifty_cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, F/M, Makoto Niijima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat
Summary: Makoto watches Haru and Ryuji's daughter for the afternoon.Makoto Niijima Week day 3: Team Mom/Motherhood
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Makoto Niijima Week 2020





	Queen and Princess

"So, you're, um, a police, Auntie Makoto?"

Makoto smiled down at Hana Okumura. "That's right, Hana-chan."

It wasn't too surprising that Haru and Ryuji were the first of them to have children. Haru was independently wealthy, and didn't have to worry so much about how motherhood would affect her career. Securing maternity leave wasn't an issue, because it was her damn company, and she had built up a chain of command she could trust to manage daily affairs when she couldn't. 

With Haru's fluffy hair and Ryuji's dark brown eyes, Hana was undeniably adorable, and her parents certainly did adore her. As Ryuji's daughter, though, she did have a bit of a rambunctious streak, meaning that regardless of how much they undoubtedly loved her, they could use an afternoon to themselves once in a while.

Fortunately, they also had plenty of friends who were happy to help out. Ann and Shiho, to no one's surprise, were absolutely smitten with Hana, and doted on her like nobody's business. They were working on adopting, themselves, enlisting Akira's help to navigate the labyrinth of red tape and discrimination against LGBTQ couples.

Futaba and Yusuke were both self-employed, him with his art and her with independent dev work, meaning they made their own hours, and could schedule in babysitting as needed. Futaba was nowhere near as bad of an influence as she boasted, introducing Hana to elementary scientific experiments, while Yusuke encouraged her creativity with finger paints and modelling clay.

As an ascendant chief inspector and a young Diet representative, Makoto and Akira didn't often have time to babysit, but were happy to take the opportunity when they could. Akira was a natural, of course, but Makoto was initially concerned that she was a bit too stiff to deal with a child. Once she was actually in that position, though, her Team Mom side came out, and her calmly commanding air had a profound effect on Hana. Akira noted, half joking, that just as Skull had shown an almost instinctual deference to Queen's authority, Hana instantly calmed down in Makoto's presence. 

Precocious and curious, Hana was at the age where she wanted to know everything about everything, which some might find frustrating, but Makoto found delightful, happily answering her questions for hours. While using a vocabulary that a five year old could understand took some getting used to, she never talked down to her, and the respect she showed for her intelligence was returned with a near reverence for Auntie Makoto.

Hana looked up at her expectantly. "What does police do?"

Makoto thought for a moment about how to put it. "Well, what we're supposed to do is protect people, and when someone hurts someone else, we stop them. Police are human too, though. Sometimes they hurt people, and then it's my job to stop them."

"Oh." Hana paused, then furrowed her brow. "Why do people hurt people?"

Makoto sighed and shook her head. "That's a very big question, Hana-chan, and I'm not sure I fully understand, myself. Sometimes they're very angry because something bad happened to them, and they hurt the people they blame for it. Sometimes they're scared that if they don't do something bad, bad things will happen to them. Sometimes they think that they can get things they want by doing things that hurt people. But no matter what the reason, hurting people is wrong, and I'll bring them to Justice."

Hana's eyes widened at the conviction with which Makoto spoke. "What's Justice, Auntie Makoto?"

Makoto's eyes lit up at her favorite question. "That's something I think about every day, Hana-chan. Justice is... the way things should be. When people help each other, and do good things to make each other happy, those people should be happy. So, if you made a pretty picture for your dad, he would be happy, and you would feel good because you made him happy. When people do bad things, and hurt people, they should be stopped, and taught not to do that. So, if you pulled your mom's hair, she would be sad because you hurt her, and your dad would scold you and tell you not to do that again."

"Oh." Hana smiled brightly and hugged Makoto's waist. "I love Justice, Auntie Makoto!"

Makoto giggled and scooped her up in her arms. "Me too, Hana-chan."

Hana looked around, checking if anyone happened to be hiding in Makoto's apartment, then leaned up to her ear and whispered. "Auntie Makoto, are you a Queen?"

Makoto turned to her with wide eyes. "What?!"

"Sometimes, when no one's around, mommy and daddy call you Queen." Her eyes lit up. "Are you a Secret Queen?!"

Of course, Akira chose that exact moment to return home, as Makoto struggled to formulate a response. He strode over to the two of them, gave them each a kiss on the cheek, then leaned down to whisper to Hana. "She is. Auntie Makoto is a Queen."

Hana's jaw dropped. "Wowwwww!" Her eyes darted between Makoto and Akira, weighing which was more likely to divulge this critical information. "What's she Queen of? How did she become Queen?"

With a sigh, Makoto passed Hana to Akira, and he bounced her in his arms. "She's the Queen of us. Me, Papa Ryuji and Mama Haru, Auntie Ann, Auntie Futaba and Uncle Yusuke. When we were young, we voted her Queen, because she's smart, and brave, and strong, and she takes care of all of us. She's a very good Queen."

Hana was over the moon, and threw her arms up with a cheer. "Long live Queen Auntie Makoto!"

Akira laughed and gave Makoto a playful smirk. "Long live Queen Auntie Makoto!"

Hana turned back to him with an inquisitive and expectant sparkle in her eyes. "Can I be a Queen too, Uncle Akira?"

He booped her on the nose. "You can, but it takes hard work. You need to learn lots of things, like how to be a good leader, and how to help people. Do you think you can do that, Hana-chan?"

"Heck yeah!"

After Mama Haru and Papa Ryuji came to pick up Hana, Makoto and Akira relaxed together on the couch. Akira nuzzled the top of Makoto's head affectionately with his cheek. "Make you want one of our own?"

Makoto giggled with a warm smile as she rested her head on his chest. "She does."


End file.
